Official Love
by ACaskettStory
Summary: Bella meets a mysterious man in her meadow. They tell each everything but their names, thinking they will never see each other again.But what happens when they do meet again...and Bella works for his parents, the president and his wife? r&r plz
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

BPOV  
I looked at myself in the mirror one last time. I didn't look as good as my twin sister Alice, but I looked presentable enough. Even though Alice was not here, I still could not help but compare myself to her. She was like a pixie. I on the other hand was not; I was as plane as anyone. I had brown hair and eyes, was about 5'3 even though my sister and I barley looked alike; we were exactly the same on the inside. Except for Alice's Love for shopping trips and her spunky personality. She always bought me so much stuff and forced me to wear them. And if I refused... Anyways, back to the interview I was about to go to. I was so nervous yet excited. When the letter had come, I was so surprised I wasn't able to speak for about ten minutes. The president of the Untied States had asked me to go interview with him and his wife for a possible job as one of his assistants or maids. I started walking out my room and out of the house. On my way I called to my parents, sister, and brother. My parents Renee and Charlie were in front of the T.V on the couch, my brother Emmett and twin Alice were wrestling in the kitchen. _Go for his GUT_ I told her through our bond. _Oh YEAH_. Alice remembered Emmett's weak spot and hit him there.  
"OOOMPH" Emmett said "That's not fair you guys used your telepathy thing. Alice wouldn't have remembered that Bella!"  
"Yah she would have" I said  
"But she would have remembered too late."  
"Alright, I'm going to be late for my interview. Bye."  
"Bye good luck" they all called after me.  
I went to the garage and got into my Mustang. While it started I sat there thinking about what I would say. Before I knew it I was parked in the Presidents parking lot, in front of his summer house. If I got the job I would be working here. It was a huge place and the parking lot was full of cars. And expensive looking cars I might add. I could just see all the people inside the house waiting to be called in for their interview. I sighed opened the door and stepped out. As soon as I put my foot out the door I slipped and fell. _Alice I blame you. _I told her through our bond. _Sorry Bella _she said. Well that's what I get for letting Alice dress me. She had me in high heels, long pants (in the middle of summer!) with a high waistband, and a loose spaghetti strap shirt with a suit jacket on top. Alice had also done my hair and makeup. As I walked to the door, I saw a doorman open the door for me. He was tall about 6"4' or so. As I walked through the door he said "Hello, are you here for the interview?"

"Hello and yes I am." I replied.

"Well its up on the third floor and the first door to your left, good luck!" He called after me

"Thank you" I said. As I got on the elevator he said "My names Jacob by the way, if you need anything don't hesitate to call me."

"Alright thanks again" I said as the doors closed. While I went up to the third floor my mind was on Jacob and I was wondering if he would even fit through the door. When the doors opened and I walked through, I saw the waiting room. It was full of girls and guys about my own age sitting and chatting with each other. The girls were all beautiful and some had on low dresses or a shirt and a miniskirt. I took one look and wanted to run away. No way was I getting the job over all the other better looking girls.

_Bella if you walk out that door I will personally murder you. _Alice's voice came through my mind.

_But Alice looks at them! _Was all I could say.

_Bella, look, they may be prettier, although I don't think so, no one is prettier than us, they don't have everything you have to offer. You are probably the most experienced person there! Now go in or I will come there and push you in. _She threatened. When Alice threatened you had to listen.

_Okay. _I told her meekly, and walked in. Everyone stopped their conversations for a moment, looked up at me, and then went back to talking about whatever they had been talking about. I walked over and sat down next to a girl who wasn't talking or looking at anyone. She hadn't even looked up when I walked in. I figured she was probably as shy as me so it was a safe bet. I turned around to look at her and said "Hi I'm Bella" I said holding out my hand to shake.

"I'm Angela" She said shaking my hand.

"So do you know anyone here?" She asked me

"No" I said "Do you?"

"No" She said

"At least now we know each other" I said.

"Yeah, and if we get the jobs, we'll hopefully be friends." She said

"I hope so." I replied.

"Angela Weber?" a man who had walked through a door on the opposite wall called.

"Right here" Angela called

"We will see you now' he said. His name tag read "Ben". And from the way Angela was smiling at him at him, she was most definitely interested. But she wasn't the only one smiling, he was also smiling and staring straight into Angelas eyes. And from the looks of it I wasn't the only one who noticed, every eye in the room was on them. I nudged Angela and she quickly got up.

"Wish me luck" she said to me over her shoulder.

"Good luck" I said.

About ten minutes later Angela and Ben came out again and Ben said my name

"Isabella Swan?"

"Coming" I said. As I walked by Angela she waved and said that she would wait for me to finish.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey people thank you to the few of you who commented her is chapter 2**

Chapter 2

EPOV

I had been sitting at my parents summer house all day. With nothing to do. There were hours before the interview stared. Not that I was looking forward to that either. It was so boring to sit there and listen to people brag about themselves. I don't know how my parents did that without having to tll the person to shut up and leave already. Right now I was in my room lying on the bed throwing the pillow up and down. Jasper my twin was in his room doing absolutely nothing. He was just there staring into space. My parents were the only ones busy in the whole house. They were getting questions ready for the interview. My vampire hearing aloud me to hear what they were doing even without being all the way across the hall of the second floor of our house. Our first floor was the kitchen. dining room, living room, guest rooms (which might be used for maid rooms, now that we were getting maids. But somewhere not going to stay here anyway), and our game room. Out in the backyard I could hear the pool and jacuzzi running. Our pool boy Mike Newton was cleaning the pool and jacuzzi when he slipped on some water and fell straight on the stick he had to use to get the leaves and things out of the pool broke and he started at it frowning. Then he got up threw the broken stick into the nearby trashcan and stormed away to the garage to get a new one. I stopped paying attention to anyone. I got up and started playing my piano. After about and hour of playing my mother Esme came in and was listening to me play. When she left I got up from the piano and took my book, Withering Heights,I climbed up on my bed and started reading. The book was not interesting to me, so I fell my nap I had a dream. What I was dreaming was very odd to me. I was in my meadow. I was lying down on the soft grass with my eyes closed. But I was not alone I was with the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had long brown hair that reached down to her waist. Her eyes were also closed. We were both wrapped n each others arms. But something was wrong. I couldn't quiet place my finger on it but something was different about this I leaned ino her neck and took a deep breath and put my lips so slightly on her veins. Thats when it hit me. She was human. What was I doing here? Was I going to kill her? But she elooked so peaceful and she wasn't even scared. Then she opened her eyes. They were the most deep chocolate color I had ever seen. She smiled up at me ,hugged me closer to her. The she spoke her voice was of an angel what she said surprised me "I love you" she said. But this was not what surprised me the most It was the fact that I said it back to her with so much confidence in it. "I love you, Bella" Bella I thought what a beautiful I felt someone shake me. I looked around but saw no one. Then I heard Esme calling me and thats when I knew that this was a dream. Esme woke me up with a confused look."Edward what and who were you talking to?"she asked. "I don't know. I was just dreaming about this meadow, I was there with this girl and I told her that I loved her" I said.

"I know but who is Bella?"

"I don't know I've never seen her before in my life."

"Weird but anyway the interveiws start in about half and hour."

"Okay mom, I'll be there in a little bit."

"Okay" she said as she left my room.

I got off the bed, and went to take a shower. As I got dressed I heard people arriving down stairs. They were the people coming for the interveiws. I started to listen very carefully. All the girls pretty much sounded slutty and self absobed. I got bored and stopped listening. I walked down to the interview room. I just sat there asking some questions about there experince in any job, any recommendations they had recived, etc. After about 40 girls walked in and left, without getting the job I might add, Carlisle got madder and madder at the way people behaved themselves. My father called a break. since we had invited the people we were interveiwing to come at differnt times, there was no one waiting for us now. We left to have some lunch. After about half and hour we came back and continued. The first people of the second half were not so slutty. But they had no experince, recomendations, or even a high school education. Finally a professionally dressed girl with a lot of papers in her hand walked in. She ws blushing and staring at Ben, our assistant/ Bodygaurd. He was also staring back at her and I've never seen him stare at any girl. EVER! She sat down to introduce herself. I wispered to Esme that I was leaving and Ben could take my place. she hesitated but then saw what I meant and agreed. I knew Ben would enjoy this and when he sat down in my spot I saw that he did. Also from the looks of it so did the girl. I walked up to Jaspers room to see if he wanted to play any video games. But when I got there he seemed to be worried about something. When I asked him He told me a dream he had about a girl he was with in the middle of the woods and that they were in love or at least that was what it felt. I told him about mine and he felt a little better. He looked at me and laughed saying "Well, we are twins I mean it can be that f one of us had the dream about the same girls the other did too."He showed me the girl in his head and I showed him the girl in mine. Mindreadi9ng can come in handy. They looked alike but it didn't feel like the same person. We decieded to go down and play guitar hero. JAsper played the guitar and I the keyboard as usual. We played for a while then got bored from how slow the game was and left for our own rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: HEY EVERYONE thanks for reading so I just wanted to update this as soon as I could so hope you enjoy and plz plz plz pretty plz with a cherry on top review and let me know what you think.

P.S. My best friend and co-writer wrote on her other story that if you like Edward Cullen REVIEW so please take her advice and review.

Chapter 3

BPOV

When I walked in there I was so nervous I was practically shaking. I walked in sat down and smiled introducing myself.  
"Hello I'm Bella"I said. "Hello Bella," The president Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme Cullen said together smiling.  
"So Bella tell us about yourself." Carlisle said while getting a blank sheet of paper to write on. "Umm" I said."Well, I don't know, What would you like to know?" I asked not so sure of what to start.  
"Anything you would like to tel us." Esme answered. I thought for a minute. What would I tell them?  
"Bella?" they asked and I realized they had been staring at me and how I had taken too long to think "Is everything okay, honey?" Esme asked.  
"well" I said. "I don't know how to say anything about myself without sounding like I'm bragging." I said and looked down at my feet and blushed.  
" Ohh, don't worry honey, when we ask you it's not bragging." Esme said and Carlisle nodded.  
"Okay..."I said and continued on talking about myself while blushing the whole time. About fifteen minutes past while I talked with Carlisle and Esme nodding and asking occasional question. When I finished Esme looked up and said "wow Bella, you have a lot of experience. Listen we would really like to employ you. When are you available to start?"  
"UMM" I was so surprised I was speechless.  
"Anytime you need me"I said.  
"Great! Can you start today?" Carlisle asked.  
"what? Sure why not"I said.  
"Great, We'll start off in a little bit, we still have to interview with all the other people waiting. It's only fair." Esme said.  
"Yes of course" I answered  
"Is there anything else you would like to tell us? Anything you may have forgotten?" Carlisle asked. I thought for a minute "ohh, well I never told you my full name. It's I Isabella Marie Swan, but I always go by Bella so you probably won;t need to know that.." I said  
"Wait, did you say Isabella Swan?" Esme asked looking excited. "Yes, is there something wrong with that?" I asked "No nothing wrong. Just that I know you mother and twin sister, uhh her name was Alice right?" Esme asked "Yes, but how did you know that?"  
"Well, I gave birth to my twins in the same hospital room as your mother gave birth to you and at the same exact time We became great buddies for the couple of days that we were together. Your mother helped me a lot with e problems. You see I didn't know that I was having twin, and since your mother did, she helped me by telling me how to take care of them and all."Esme said almost out of breath. " I can't believe 17 years later I would meet her daughter. Umm Bella didn't your mother ever tell you guys about this ?" She asked confused.  
" Well she did mention that she gave birth to us with another woman who was also giving virth to twins, and well she never really went into detail, and well I never thought t ask her." I answered. " Ahh, thats right she never got my name, she just knew I gave birth to twins. I asked the nurse later about you mom and her name., thats why I remember your last name."  
"Well I'll be sure to mention this to her and see what she says and then I'll come and talk to you."

"Okay , sure you do that" she said she stood up and gave me a hug

When I left the room Angela came up to me. "Well?" She asked "What happened? Did you get the job?"

Yes I did and I found out something very interesting also." I told her what had happened. How Esme had told me about my mom and her. When I was finished Angela's mouth was hanging open by this time we were down to the door leading outside to the parking lot. Jacob opened the door for us. "Thanks Jacob" I said.

"Your welcome miss…." He said trailing off.

"Oh I never gave you my name did I well its Bella" I said

"Well your welcome miss Bella" He said

"oh no it just Bella please. I said.

"Okay, so how did your interview go" He asked.

"Well we both got the job. Oh Jacob this is Angela, Angela this is Jacob."

"Umm, thanks Bella, but I think I already know my own brother." She said smiling.

"Ohh, you guys are brother and sister? I'm sorry I didn't know, I'm really sorry."

"Bella , calm down , its okay "

"But Angela I thought you said you didn't know anyone here." I said

"Ohh I Thought you meant if I knew any of the other applicants not anyone else that worked here." She said to me.

"But you also didn't tell me you knew my brother."Angela said to me

"Well I don't really know him I just met him when I walked into this house" I said.

"Oh well, I think we better go anyways." We noticed that most of the other people had come out of the building and were making their way down to the parking lot.

"Okay, well I'll see you Jacob" I said

"Kay Bella, bye." Jacob answered

We walked back up to the third floor this time , not taking the elevator so that we wouldn't be crushed in by all the other applicants coming down the elevator. When we made it back, we saw only three other girls sitting on the couches. Esme was standing by the door and was about to call everyone in. I wondered how out of 300 applicants they had only managed to pick five. When I asked Esme she said it wasn't all that hard. We walked in and sat down as Esme began the meeting.

A/N: THANKS FOR READING!!!!!!!!!=D please review ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: HI people sorry I didn't update sooner. There was a ;ot going on with school and finals. I just wanted to thank the people who actually did review. Thank yous to **BELLAxox **,****Bella**** Cullen1, Mikina Diana Lamia Dracul, funky 21, Random , Angel-lover16 **

**Anyways I just wanted to ask you guys to please REVIEW **

**I mean seriously people I put up 3 chapters and I know that its not a lot and all but 6 reviews?**

**Come on people plz! =( **

Chapter 4

EPOV

As I was in my room all I could think about was my dream.

Who was that girl?

Why was I with her?

would I ever meet her?

Would she know me?

Is she who I was destined to be with?

I mean it sure felt that way, but was it true? I was thinking too hard about this human. All of a sudden I felt this thirst. It was overpowering and all the humans downstairs weren't helping the cause either. I decided to go on a hunting trip. I went to Jaspers room to see if he would come with me. When I got to his room, I saw a Post-it suck straight in the middle of the door. On it ,in Jaspers neat writing was written " I'll meet you there, Jasper" I smiled to myself and started running at vampire speed towards the mountains. When I got there I found Jasper leaning against a tree," Hi little brother," he said. I growled. I was only than him by like ½ a minute **(A/N: Is that even possible?) **yet he always felt superior to me.

"Aww, calm down Eddie." He said using my most hated nickname.

"Don't call me that!" He smiled and backed up off the tree. He walked towards me and said

" I saw a couple of mountain lions on the little bank over to the other side. You can go there if you want. I'llbe over by the elks." I went there without saying anything. I saw the group of mountain lions by the bank crouched down and in one/one hundredth a second I was already on one of them. He gave a little fight but soon had nothing left. I drank it dry and went back to see Jasper waiting for me over by the same tree.

" Took you long enough" He joked.

"Yah well I got a little hung up talking to his sister." I joked back.

"Ohh really? Did she look as good as Tanya?" He asked. This got on my nerves. I hated when they talked about my ex. She and I Had broken up months ago, but she still kept following me around. I had caught her with another guy at a party and broken up with her later. Now she was the mot annoying thing possible. She was always sending me things, bringing me food for lunch. It was like she was stalking me. I swear a little bit more & I would have to start hiding from her.\

"Jasper could you do me a favor?"

"Yah sure whats up?" he asked

" Could you never again in our entire existence mention the horrible creature called Tanya ever again?"

Jasper hesitated.

"For our _entire_ existence?" he asked

"Jaspeeeeer!!!" I groweled.

" Okay okay" he laughed.

"You know I was forced to see her and that I hated every second of it."

" Okay how about I wont talk anymore about Tanya as long as you promise me to never tell anyone about that dream."

" Deal" I said I didn't want anyone knowing about those either they were private.

"Lets get back home now or mom will start to worry."

"Yah your right." I said. Knowing Esme she was probably done with her orientation meeting with the "New Recruits" and was going crazy looking for us.

"Come ill race ya." I said and started running towards our cabin. I ran as fast as I could. When I reached the house. I was at the backyard near our pool. Acting on impulse I took off my clothes and jumped in. I pulled up my head and was about to get out of the pool. When I lifted my head I saw 4 wide eyed girls staring at me through the glass and one girl walking through the bathroom door. Before she could also look up and see me, I ducked into the water. Apparently they weren't finished. I thought of a way to get out without the girls seeing me. I decided to swim all the way to the edge of the pool. It wasn't visible through the glass door. I got out to see Jasper cracking up over what had just happened.

"Thanks thats so nice of you" I said sarcastically.

"Your...........welcome........hahahaha" He said barely able to control his laughter to get that much out.

"Help me" I said. He stuck out his hand but he couldn't help cause he was laughing so hard.

He finally calmed down and helped me up.

"I'm sure you'll have a great time this summer with all those girls staring at you." Jasper finally managed to get out his sentence

"Yes and and I'm sure the fact that you look exactly like me will help that quite a bit" I through back at him. But I wasn't joking sometimes when we were little even our parents couldn't tell us apart. Even though we had grown up and changed we still looked alike, after all we were twins. This sobered Jasper right up. All of a sudden he looked very serious.

" Great thank you very much Edward. He said then he stalked off to his room. Now it was my turn to laugh. i finally managed to get my clothes and leave. I decided that since there was nothing to do I would take a shower, it would also take the chlorine smell from the pool off me. Before I had a chance to even turn on the shower, Rosalie, my older sister was standing by my bed staring straight at me.

" I' m bored." she said "Well," I said thinking of a way to get her out of my room. "why dont you go for a swim? I think the pool outside dads study is free" I lied. The pool was in plain view of the guys that Carlisle was training. " Okay sure" she said and left my room. I stared dumbfound after her. I hadnt expected her to actually do it. After a second I ran right down the stairs and out the house. The minute I reached the forest I ran at full vampire speed away from the house. A second later Rose was right by my side. Her hair was wet and her clothes were sticking to her. She must have put them on on top of her bikini. " I..........am.................going.................to kill, no murder, you." she screamed. All of a sudden she lounged at me and I ducked. She landed with a thud on a nearby rock. "Prepare to run for your life Edward" She screamed and I ran faster and turned around and ran for the house. I ran straight into Carlisles study without realizing it. Carlisle stopped in the middle of his sentence and stared at me. "Edward? Whats wrong?" I quickly explained everything the minute I was done Rose appeared behind me as if on cue. She ran towards me. "EDWARD!!" she screamed "Gotta go" I said and ran. Well tried to anyway. Before I had taken two steps she was on top of me. She wrestled me down. the guys in the room started laughing. I threw her off me and ran to the pool deck. She ran after me and started pushing me. I pushed her back and she was about to fall into the pool when she grabbed my shirt and we both fell in together. "Fine ill get you for this!" Rosalie screamed and started hitting the water. " Maybe ill get Tanya to help me." she said looking smug. I growled at her and got out of the pool, stomping away. I heard some laughter from inside. I turned my head and glared at the guys. They instantly shut up. "Aww come on Eddie you know you still like her." Rose was always the one our parents into getting Tanya and me together. Rose liked Tanya because Tanya like her thought that she was better than everyone else in the world. Rose was self -obsessed but Tanya was like the creator of self -obsession. I didn't like Tanya even in the bigging. Our parents met Tanya and decided that she was good for me. I didn't understand how they could think that Tanya was good for me, but I soon found out. Apparently Tanya was a very good actor. She had acted all sweet, nice and caring in front of my parents and later like a bitch in front of me. After she got what she wanted she didnt care how she acted. What Tanya wanted was my money. She had made that very clear to me, unfortunately I was the only one she had made it clear to. We ended up going out for a while, much to Rosalie and Tanya's content. Tanya wass so happy that she and Rose had started planning our wedding. I mean I hadn't even kissed the girl and already she was planning our wedding? Ugh! Tanya had tried to kiss me many times , but I had been to disgusted to kiss her. After that she thought I was weird and had spread a rumor that I was gay. Everyone laughed at me. One day I got so annoyed and I couldn't take it anymore and I just turned around and kissed her. It lasted a disgusting two seconds and then it was over. And ever since then she had been convinced that I was perfect for her. But her theory didn't hold because a week later I found her with another guy, and in my room of all places!! Thats when I started to really hate her. What was wrong with this girl. I mean she wanted to cheat on me fine but at least don't do it in my room! She really needed to get some mental help. I got to my room and took a quick shower. When I got out I dressed quickly and went downstairs I noticed the time. I heard our grandfather clock in the corner of the living room chime once, twice then a final time. It was three o'clock? How had it gotten so late? I was going to be late for my recording hour. I ran down the rest of the stairs and left the house. I heard my mother call after me. "Edward? Hey were are you going? Dont you want to meet our new staff?"

" maybe later!" I called as I ran to my car.

**A/N: Okay everyone sorry for taking so long and okay so I have a question for you guys do u want me to continue this story or no if you do and even if you dont review and tell me plz and if you do review and u want this story to continue ill send u a sneak peek. **


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay guys so this story was gonna stop if it wasnt for one person who encouraged me to continue through her reviews and so this chapter is dedicated to her. Thanks to Dearbhal!! thank you sooooo much you gave me something to do and got me back to writing. This chapter is for you!

Chapter 5

BPOV

As all of us went with Mrs. Cullen to start the meeting, I noticed that I was missing my keys. I figured they were in my bag, so I started looking. When I found them I relaxed and sat down. "I want all of you to know that you are now part of the family. No one here is better or worse than the other. You are all equal." She said. She talked for another half hour then suddenly looked at me. "Bella, you seem uneasy. Is everything alright?" She asked. I blushed I had been squirming for about five minutes now. "Well". I said blushing even deeper. "I…Kind of need to use the bathroom." I admitted. "Ha-ha, go ahead honey, she laughed, it's the first door to your left," said pointing the door out to me. "Thank you" I said then rushed off. As I was coming back out of the bathroom, straightened my shirt, I looked up and saw all the girls in the room with their mouths hanging open and eyes wide open. When I followed their gaze and saw someone in the pool. I guessed he had jumped in there, but before I could see his face, he dove into the water. I shrugged and went back to me my seat. sighed turned around and continued on with her lecture. "Okay, now everyone, I'll give you five minutes to talk to people around you or in the room. Get to know them. You will be working with them." As Angela and I started talking another girl approached us. "Hi, I'm Samantha" she said shyly. "Hi I'm Bella and this is my friend Angela. Nice to meet you" I said "It's nice to meet you too" the girl replied. "So, have you guys heard about the sons?" She asked. "No were we supposed to?" I asked Samantha "No, but I've heard that they are like gods! The most beautiful things you have ever seen. I can't wait to meet them." Samantha said with twinkles in her eyes. "Oh" was all I could say. "and I think that the guy outside in the pool was one of them . Ohh god did you see his abs?" "No, I'm sorry I didn't get to see him at all. Maybe Angela did." I said "Uhh, no I wasn't paying attention." Angela shrugged. From the corner of my eye I saw leaning against the wall smiling too herself. In spite of myself I smiled too. When I turned back into the conversation. Angela was saying "I'm sure they'll be great." I assumed they were still Talking about the guys. "So, do you guys know what our jobs might be?" I asked trying to change the subject. "Uhh, no" Angela answered. "I've heard that, one of us will get to be an assistant for both Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." Samantha said. I could tell this girl was a gossip. That meant we would have to be even more careful not to say anything that would get around and embarrass us. When I looked over to Angela, she raised her eyebrows at me . Then turned back to Samantha I guessed she was thinking the same thing. About a minute later Mrs. Cullen clapped her hands and said "Thank you everyone for participating. Now if you could make you way back to your seats, we could get started." When everyone was back in their own seats Mrs. Cullen continued. "Okay, now I would like to know one thing that you learned about or from one another." She said. Everyone talked at their own turns. When it was Samantha's turn, she looked at us then smiled. "Well I learned that Bella and Angela are pretty shy." She said. "Okay" Mrs. Cullen said. When it was Angela's that Stefan is hiding a dark, deadly secret of his own – the fact that that Stefan is hiding a dark, deadly secret of his own – the fact that turn she said "well, uhm, I learned that Bella has already meet my brother. Jacob your doorman." "Wait, Jacobs your older brother." "No, actually he is my younger brother." "Ohh, well he always talks about you like your younger." "Yes, his, um very protective of me." "That's nice; well it's nice to finally meet you Angela." Then it was my turn. The whole time I had been wondering what I would say, I found nothing that was worth talking about. As Mrs. Cullen looked at me , I said "well , umh, I guess what I learned was that your sons are, uhm, very beautiful. I said looking down blushing deeply. Mrs. Cullen laughed and said "Okay, then. Thank you Bella." I didn't dare look up. Okay where had that come from? One minute I was thinking about what we had talked about and in another I was saying that! How stupid could I get? "I guess we will find out, when you meet them, if that is true. Mrs. Cullen said. I peaked at her from my curtain of hair. "I guess" I said in a whisper. When she moved on to the next person, I let out a breath of relief. I turned to Angela. "_I can't believe she just said that!!!_"Angela was thinking so loud I couldn't help but hear her. "_I know, I didn't even mean to" I told her through my mind. _Angela looked startled. Even in this world, where witches, warlocks, and demons used their powers on the street freely, being a witch still surprised people. Not that you could tell if someone was one of theses creatures by just looking at them. "_Wait, you can communicate through the mind too_" She asked me. I was surprised Angela was a witch too. "_Yes, so you must be a witch too_?" I asked her. "_Yup_" she said then turned to me and smiled.

When the day was finally over, I went home. When I walked into the house everyone came running up to me. My mom was first, with my dad, sister, and brother following close behind. "So, how did it go? Did you get the job? Did you like the place? Who interviewed you? Was the house pretty big? Did they like you outfit?" They all asked at once. "Whoa, whoa, one at a time I'll answer all you questions, but first I have a question for you guys. Mom, dad can I talk to you in the living room? Alice, Emmett you can come, if you want." I said "Sure" My parents said and we walked into the living room. "What's up honey?" my mom asked confusion and worry appeasing her face. "Well do you guys remember the day me and Alice were born?" I asked. "Of course we do" my parents answered. "Do you remember who you shared a room with?" I asked. "You remember she also had twins?" I asked. "I vaguely remember something like that" my mom said in a strange tone but I ignored it. "You shared a room with someone else?" My dad and Emmett asked at the same time. Same old clueless guys. We just looked at them. "Anyways do you remember who she was?" I asked "No not really" my mom said. "Well, apparently she remembers you. She remembers your name, the day, and everything else. Also she remembers that you also had twins and that you helped her learn about how to take care of them. "Ohh, she does, well I remember that." My mom looked relived that I didn't say anything else I wonder why is there something she doesn't want me to know. "Uhh, Bella, what does all of this have to do with your work? Did you meet her there? Was she looking for work?" My mom asked. "Well she wasn't as much looking for work as she was giving work." I said smiling. "Wait, are you trying to tell me that the president's wife was the women mom gave birth with?" Alice asked, "Yes, I am" I said "OH MyGod!" Alice screamed. "OH... My…God" Alice repeated "Wow" was all my mom said. "I know" I said "Wait, what happened?" Emmett asked confused. "Ohh, nothing Em, I'll explain later" I said as usual he did not know what was going on even though it was practically spelled out in front of him. I turned back to my mom. "Isn't this so cool? After all these years, we finally find out what happened the night we were born" I said excitedly. "Yah, and did you get to meet her twins." Alice asked. "No, not yet, but apparently they are very beautiful" I said. "Yah, I've heard. Haven't you seen their pictures?" Alice asked. "No" I replied "Ohh, wow, especially Jasper he is so hot!" Alice said. "Umm, okay. Anyways anything else you guys want to know?" I said. "Ohh, honey did you get the job? My dad asked. "Ohh, yah I got the job." I said. I had forgotten about that part. "Well what are you going to be doing? When do you start? My mom asked. "Well I'm not sure what I'll be doing, but I know that we all start tomorrow at around eight, but I have to be there half an hour early, wanted to talk to me" I said. "Wow, that's great." Emmett said he had been standing there confused. Now he found something he actually understood.

Later on as I was walking towards my and Alice's room. I stopped by Emmett's to explain to him everything when I was done he said" Cool, so you and Alice were born with the presidents son's, and in the same room?" "Yes, except they were not the presidents sons yet." I said "Yah, okay" was all Emmett said.

The next morning as I got up to get dressed. I remembered that I had work. Quickly I walked in to my shower. When I got out Alice was already sitting on my bed. "Good, Morning Bella, I picked out your outfit, your jewelry, and your shoes." She said. How could someone so small be so perky and annoying especially in the morning? "Hey I'm not annoying. Perky yes, but annoying no!" she said from reading my mind. "Alright, but I'm not wearing high heels." I said "Of course not, that would be too hard to work in. Now, get dressed I'll be waiting to do you hair and makeup. And don't even think about not wearing what I laid out for you" she said sensing that I was going to argue. Sometimes twin telepathy gets annoying. "Alright fine." I said. She left me to get dressed as I did I noticed what she had laid out. She even had my undergarments laid out. My underwear and a push up bra. Could she get anymore annoying? **"I heard that!"** She yelled from outside the door. "Sorry" I said. Even pixies could be scary once they got angry. I got dressed and opened the door. "AHHH Bella you look so beautiful!" Alice yelled while hugging me. Crushing me was more like it. How could a pixie get so strong? "Alice you're crushing my bones" I said. "Right, sorry. Now get your butt in that chair." She said getting the towel and throwing it across the room, onto her bed. She had all her "Torture toys" laid out on our dresser. I noticed scissors. "Alice I hope you aren't thinking of cutting my hair." I said. I was really happy with my waist long brown hair and short cut side bangs. "Cuz if you are, I will not let you any where near my hair."

"No silly decided to cut my hair. She said smiling. "I decided that waist long hair is to hard to take care of. So I'm giving myself a hair cut!" She explained. "Ohh, Okay, then I guess you can work on my hair, but can you please not make it your two hour long ones I have to be there early remember?" I said. "Alright I'll be quick" She said as she started to work on my hair, Emmett walked in. "hey Bells I came to wish you good luck, Wow you look amazing!" He said then he noticed Alice working on me and quickly turned around. "Never mind, I'll come back later." He said and almost ran out of the room. Alice and I laughed. She had once made him over and ever since then he has not let her come anywhere near him. Alic went back to work on me. She finished ironing my long curls and moved on to my makeup.

"Alice, please not too much makeup alright" I begged her. "okay, I was going for a natural look anyway" she stated about half an hour later she turned me around to face the mirror. I stared at the girl in the mirror. She couldnt be me. I kept staring she was so beautiful. I mean I wouldnt look that good. Right? My normally dull brown eyes were outlined with black making them pop and look bigger thank they were. My cheeks were not covered in blush because as Alice and everyone else knew I would not need it thanks to my constant blushing. My lips were shimmering with gloss and glitter. This made my lips look fuller and more plump. "Wow" I said. She really had made me look beautiful and I know that that couldnt have been easy. "Alice I actually look nice" I told her.

"ohh shut up you always look nice" she said . "Yah right!, but thanks anyways" "Your welcome, see you can trust me to make you look nice" she said pouting a little. "i know, I know okay well I have to get going or im gonna be late on my first day at work" I said as I made my way out of the room

" Right okay leave but dont fall I dont want to get any emergency calls" Alice called after me " ill try my best" I called back as I walked downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and saw mom dad and Emmett sitting at the kitchen table. They looked up when they heard me enter the room. "wow Bella honey you look great" my mom said " thanks but it was all Alice " I said " well she did a great job" Emmett said " not that you dont always look good little sis, but today you look great" " thanks Em" I said and walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I grabbed his bagel and started walking toward the garage "Okay guys see you later"i said. I went to my Mustang GT and opened the door. As I was about to get in I banged my head on the top of the door "uff" I said as I rubbed my head "Bellaaa...." Alice warned in my head " Please just please dont mess up your hair" Alice pleaded in mi head." " okay im sorry" I thought back **(A/N: srry ppl Im getting tired of constantly having to check grammar so im gna start typing in im if u dont understand nything just ask) **I finally got to da cullens house and parked . I got out nd walked towards da door. Jacob wz standing der. "Wow bella u look good" he complimented "thanks Alice gt to me" I smiled "who?" he asked oh dats right he ddnt no bout Alice "mi twin sister" I said "right" he said nodding. I walked into da house. was der waiting 4 me "Hi bella" she said " okay so da reason I called u here ealier den everyone else is becuz I wanted u 2 meet mi family" she said walking me toward da kitchen. Der I saw Mr. Cullen and two other people. One guy who looked a little like Mr. Cullen and a girl who looked like a model. She was so beautiful dat it almost hurt to look at her. She was tall blond and had a great body.(not dat I was checking it out or anything). Da guy was very handsom too. He had blond hair also and was tall and muscular. They all stoped what they were doing nd turned to me and when she said "everyone id like u 2 meet Bella" Dey all came forward. "Bella you already know my husband Mr. Cullen and dees r mii children Jasper and Rosalie." As she said dis Mr. Cullen Nodded at me Jasper came forward and shook my hand. So he must be da one Alice was talking chuckled a little. I looked at him confused was mi hand sweaty or something? He saw this and explained why he was chuckling. "So ur Bella and u have a sister named Alice huh?" I stared at him. "did I just say dat out lod?" I asked "haha no I was sort of in ur head." Mrs. Cullen scolded him "sorry mom I just coulnt help myself" he responded. I turned to Mrs. Cullen who was frowning "its okay Mrs. Cullen im used to it from Alice" What I didnt understand was Rosalie she just stood der and glared at me. I smiled a small smile at her and she growled and stomped away. Mr and Mrs. Cullen turned to me and together dey said. "Ignore Rose" "Im sorry honey she just takes some time warming up to people." Mrs. Cullen apologized. "Dats alright Mrs. Cullen I understand" I said " Oh good, oh Bella 2 things first dont call me Mrs. Cullen it makes me feel old call me Esme Edward went out today on a meeting but he should be back sometime tomorrow or da next day den u can meet him too." Mrs. Cullen said "Alright Mrs. Cul.... Esme thank u" "ur welcome"she said " now shall we get to work?" she asked smiling I smiled back "of course dats what im here for" i answered. We headed to the living room where we saw all the other workers had already gathered and were conversing together. Mrs. Cul.... Esme clapped her hands and immediately da whole room wz paying attention to her. Esme thanked everyone for coming and handed out all the scheduales and left da room telling us to find where we worked and get started quickly. I looked at mi scheduale and saw dat I wz wrking in da library. Wait what? What would a maid do in da library? Maybe mi job wz to dust da bookshelfs and starighten da books. Dat would be a great job since I loved reading. I ran into Jake and he helped me find how to get to da library. I got der and I saw Esme standing der. I went up to her 2 ask what mi job wz. "Uhm Esme (it felt weird saying her name out loud. I wz ok when I though it but not when I spoke it.)what am I supposed to do here?" I asked "you are going to be mi assistant" she said "Ohh okay.. wait what? Assistant I thought I was here for a maid job?" "Oh Bella no honey u wont be a maid ur mi assistant and I need you to understand even though Im ur employer I want u 2 think of me as ur aunt okay?" "Okay" I smiled. This was going to be a fun and intresting job.

**A/N: OKAY PPL I NO IT TOOK 4EVA 2 UPDATE AND IM SRRY BUT DER WAS SOO MUTCH GOING I NEVER HAD TIME. THANKS FOR READING. PLZ PLZ REVIEW **

**AT LEAST REVIEW IF U LOVE EDWARD ( COME ON I NO U CANT RESIST DAT!) **

**THANKS!!!**

**CULLENLUV01 **

**PS. I NO I SAID DAT IT WAS GONNA BE IN IM BUT I KEPS SWITCHING SORRY AND IF U DONT GET ANYTHING JUST PM ME AND ILL ANSWER**


End file.
